Hellsing's Newest Weapon
by Zazel
Summary: The world of Hellsing has a new creature in town. Will it be a new challenge for Alucard, or a playmate? Or perhaps both.
1. Strangers and Enemies

AN: Well this is my first story that I've actually got off my lazy ass to write. I hope you enjoy it. I may not update very frequently, college work is a bitch, and I do try to have a life every now and then. Have fun and please leave a review, just a little one, it'll make me write puppy dog eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does grumbles I own the strange new character though, so in your face : P

**Strangers and Enemies**

Blood, dust and rotting flesh covered the ground, while the bright stars stayed pure throughout the carnage. It was just another night, just another mission for the troops of the Hellsing Organisation.

The report said there was a group of FREAKS meeting in a park on the outskirts of London, so a small group of Hellsing troops were dispatched to deal with the problem.

Alucard was there – as far as he was concerned – to make sure none of the FREAKS escaped the grounds, and to shoot down any ghouls that got too close.

After about 10 boring minuets, Alucard felt something. As far as he could tell, it was quite powerful, significantly more powerful than the FREAKS here, but it wasn't a vampire, no, but it was definitely something sinister in nature.

He decided he would find out what this was, and perhaps find an amusing or challenging creature with which he could have verbal or perhaps physical sparring matches with. He grinned at the thought.

He walked towards the scene where he saw, to his pleasure that his little Police Girl was doing quite well against a large group of FREAKS. That's what it should be like, he thought to himself.

Closing his eyes, Alucard tried to locate the source of the power. Rather strangely, it was coming from the sky. He looked up. His eyes widened slightly. The troops and Seras all looked up as well.

An inky black portal opened – my speciality, Alucard thought. A figure emerged and was heading towards the ground at an alarming speed. Whoever it was, it was falling at top speed.

Fortunately for whoever it was, they landed, with a loud splash and a large spray of water, into the park's lake. Alucard and Seras were the only two who dared to get close enough to see what it was that had literally fallen from the sky.

When they got close enough they saw, much to Seras' obvious shock, that it was a teenage girl, dressed in strange clothing, and holding a large staff.

Moments later, the girl started coughing and spluttering out the water that she swallowed when she had landed. She gingerly got to her feet – bare feet, they noticed – and slowly walked towards the side, where Seras and the troops where staring at her with amazement.

"Good evening" Alucard greeted, while sporting her one of his large, fanged grins.

The stranger turned at looked up at him.

"Oh yeah" She said sarcastically. "Just bloody great. I fall from the sky and land in a lake" She began gesturing angrily at the offending location. She huffed as her wet fringe stuck to her face. She growled.

Barely suppressing a laugh he said "Perhaps you would like to come back to the mansion with us. I daresay my master would like to meet you."

Flicking her fringe off her face in the most dignified way she could manage, she answered with "Yes, I think I shall. I could do with a break."

**-----------**

Another inky black portal and slightly impressed glances later, the pair appeared in the entrance hall of the Hellsing mansion. The stranger took her time looking around the room while following Alucard up a nearby staircase. She spent the remainder of the "tour" getting a good look of the corridor and where they were headed.

They stopped at a posh wooden door – well the stranger did, Alucard phased through it. She rolled her eyes at his trick and decided that she would try making a good first impression and wait until invited in.

Maybe I should try and improve my wet appearance? She thought, Nah, I'm sure his "master" will be able to tell how powerful I am without needed me to look in pristine condition. She chuckled at this, and could swear she heard another chuckle from somewhere, but a quick glance at both ends of the corridor showed nobody around. She shrugged as she heard a female voice say "Come in."

The newcomer straightened up slightly and walked into the well-kept office with a confidant stride. Not noticing any chairs in front of the desk, she opted to stand.

There was a short silence in which the new girl had an idea that both of the people – creature, in his case – were sizing her up and decided how much use she could be.

Deciding not to miss this opportunity, she took a good luck at the woman and master sat behind the polished, oak desk. She's rather beautiful, she thought, she could do with some make-up and someone nice fitting clothes though. She suppressed a smirk at the thought.

Shame I can't get a good look at that vampire, I wish he'd stop being all shadowy and shit. Idiot.

She glared slightly. He sported her to another fanged grin. She glared harder. His master coughed in a demanding tone.

"Now then." She began "Alucard tells me that you could be a rather valuable member to my organisation-"

At this point the stranger decided to zone out slightly. This is so pointless, she thought.

"So, will you join the Hellsing organisation?"

"I will." she replied without so much as a blink, zoning back in quickly. Damn I'm good. She smirked slightly.

"Seeing as Alucard can vouch for you, you will not need to go through the usual training the troops do. But he will test you to see the full extent and power you poses."

"Fine." Damn, I can't have him see my full power! Shit fuck! She inwardly cursed more, until she was dismissed to receive a tour from this Alucard.


	2. Tests and Trials of Initiation

AN: Well here's the next installment! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to alucardgal, the only person to review so far. I hope more people review it, please do it people! It makes me want to write... how cheesy does that sound? Oh yeah, sorry if the girl seems a bit Mary Sue-ish, but she is telling Alucard what she can do. She definately _isn't _a Mary Sue, she's quite clumsy and childish actually P

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing... blah blah blah... Kohta Hirano does... blah blah blah...

**Tests and Trials of Initiation**

The tour was short, uninformative and boring, but it had all the information she needed. Being new, all she wanted was the basic details of the mansion and the grounds that accompanied it.

"So where are we going now? My room isn't near the troop's gym room" The only reply the new girl received was a slightly insane grin from Alucard.

"I don't think I'm going enjoy whatever's coming next." She said. This just made Alucard's grin broader and more sinister. She would have gulped in nervousness, but she knew Alucard would hear her.

They entered the deserted training room and Alucard kept walking until he stopped on the opposite side of a large mat in the centre of the floor.

"Show me your skills." It sounded like an order, so obviously, she growled.

"I don't take orders." She said through her clenched teeth. Although, Alucard noted, they look a tad sharper than normal human teeth.

She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare.

"Well if you plan on lasting more than five minutes in this organisation then you will learn to take orders." He said all this with a smirk that grew as the intensity of her glare grew.

"If-" she snarled, "-I were to take orders, it would be from someone who had earned the right to order me. And at the moment, the only person that would refer to would be Sir Hellsing." Her glare lessened at the mention of his master.

Alucard raised a brow at this. "So you are interested in my master?" He smirked again.

She rolled her eyes. "By the look on your face I assume you meant in a romantic sense. So, to that I will say no. I don't know her well enough. But I do respect her. More than anyone else I've met here."

He ignored the jibe aimed at him, while he thought of her reply. So she doesn't like Integra because she doesn't know her? So she is interested then. He chuckled inwardly. She's going to be fun. He grinned outwardly. All the new girl did was roll her eyes again and unfold her arms.

"Moving on." She said firmly.

"As you wish." He grinned pointedly at her. "Show me your skills." He repeated, although with less of a demanding tone. But this was only because she had provided him with some valuable information about herself.

She dropped her glare and stiff posture into something more relaxed. "What did you have in mind? I've got lots of _skills_" She grinned slightly in an arrogant way, and he got a better look at her teeth – more fang-like than teeth, he thought, how intriguing.

"Your physical talents then." She heard the slight suggestion and decided to not even dignify that with a response.

"Well," she brought her hand up to start listing things off on her fingers. " to start with, there are my basic superior skills like: strength, speed, stamina, agility, endurance and the like."

Alucard didn't comment, surprisingly, so she continued.

"I don't know if this counts as physical or not, or if it's even relevant, but I'm good at singing, and most things artistic."

"Not bad" he replied "Now, what of your magical abilities?" he looked slightly more curious – probably wondering if I'll be a worthy opponent, she thought.

"Well, I can conjure almost anything I want, whenever I want. So that means I can change my clothes at will. I think I can change my physical appearance too, but I've never tried, although, like yours, my appearance changes with the different levels of power I use, but I don't control it."

She paused again, and he nodded, signalling for her to continue. He actually looked interested. Wow, she thought.

"I can also do pretty much any elemental-style attack. Fireballs, ice attacks and such, and I can create shields. The rest you have to find out for yourself" With that final comment, she winked.

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked as she rocked back and forth on her heals, looking around the gym.

"Now the fun begins." He answered, grinning menacingly. She just stared at him with a confused look.

"Do you think I was going to trust you to tell me the truth? My master told me to have a sparring match to test your skills."

"But I'm not in the mood to spar." She whined. "Especially with you. You're not gonna go easy on me 'cause I'm tired are you?"

His continual grin answered that better than any words could have.

She sighed and got into position. She had her feet apart, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, but only balancing on the balls of her feet. Her hands me raised in front of her in fists. She wasn't sure how Alucard was going to fight, but in this position if he used a magic attack she could dodge and counter.

I hope he doesn't get too physical; he'd probably over-power me. Damn him. She thought.

Quickly, quicker than she could see, Alucard had got behind her and whispered in her ear "Aren't you faster than that?"

But after the word "aren't" she swivelled and tried to punch him in the face. He grabbed her fist with ease. A slight frown marred his face.

"Move faster" he growled. This shocked her slightly, and she tried to pull her arm free, but to no avail. He started to crush her wrist, and she hissed in pain.

"You think because this is a test I won't hurt you? I won't break your arm?" he sneered, "Show me your powers or you're going to get seriously injured." Alucard spoke those words of warning with dead seriousness, and added more pressure to her slowly breaking wrist.

Great, she thought, I'm acting like some pathetic human girl; I better start thinking like I normally do. Her eyebrows creased together in a frown, then she smirked at Alucard with a leer not unlike his own.

She summoned some of her supernatural strength and agility, and used it to pull her wrist free and flip backwards, out of his reach for now.

"Better" was the only praise she received before he was back to business. She only had a few seconds to summon her power. She called upon almost all of her power, and closed her eyes slightly, revelling in the feel of power running through her veins again.

This was her mistake. Alucard came up behind her again, and took hold of her wrists and pinning them together behind her back.

"Shit" she said aloud. "I must be getting rusty if I'm making this many mistakes already."

"I don't mind." He said as he lazily licked her exposed neck. "It just means I get a free meal."

"What?" she exclaimed loudly "I thought the seals prevented you from drinking from people?"

"Oh they do. But this counts as a fight, and I am allowed to do as I please when I fight." She felt him grin.

"So you win if you bite my neck?" she felt him grin more and nod. "So how do I win?" she questioned, shivering slightly as her licked her neck more.

"Well you can always try and bite my neck. I'm sure you'd enjoy that." He chuckled. She growled, and then smirked. "Fine" was the last word exchanged.

She tried to elbow him in the stomach, but his grip was firm and unyielding. She even tried to edge away, but that attempt was more for amusement. While he was nibbling on her neck she tried stamping on his feet, but being bare-foot and with him wearing boots, she didn't get very far.

She growled in annoyance, at him and at herself. I'm stronger! I know I am! Damn him! It doesn't matter though, she thought.

Alucard was in the process of sinking his fangs into her neck, when he realised he couldn't taste any blood, or even skin. He opened his eyes to see mist hovering where the girl had just been standing.

"You didn't tell me about this little trick" he commented smirking slightly.

"Like I was going to tell you everything. I knew we were going to fight, why else would we be in a gym?" The mist cloud moved to the other side of the mat and changed back into the new girl. She stuck her tongue out at him in the most immature way she could manage.

Surprisingly, his retort was to stick out his own tongue, which was much longer than hers.

"Cheat" she said childishly, crossing her arms again.

He just grinned and launched himself at her once more. But this time, with her supernatural reflexes to counteract his own vampiric speed.

When he tried to sink his fangs into her neck, she managed to move to one side slightly so he scraped her shoulder, and she tried to bite his neck.

They both withdrew, taking a look at the damage. The new girl had quite a deep gash in her right shoulder, and its blood was staining Alucard's lips as he slowly licked it up, apparently enjoying the taste.

"Exquisite and obviously not human" he commented. She grinned at him.

He looked at the scratch she had inflicted, and it had indeed been on his neck. She had won.

"It's a shame I didn't get to taste any. Perhaps I could clean the cut for you?" she offered, pulling a face when she saw it close.

"Spoil sport." She muttered.

He chuckled but said, "Seeing as you are not human, what are you? You're obviously no filthy FREAK vampire, but nor are you a true vampire, like myself."

She just winked and said "Perhaps I'll tell you sometime." With that she left. She stopped at the door. "If you're good." She added with another wink. He chuckled as she headed for her room and a good nights sleep, and he went to his master to report the obvious skill of Hellsing's newest weapon.


	3. Playtime

AN: Sorry this took so long to update. But a review made me get my butt writing again. I like this chapter, have fun kiddes.  
(My next update shouldn't take as long as the last, I'm on half term holiday, woohoo!)

Disclaimer: (I'm bored of this already) It's not mine! Everything except the plot and the "new girl" belongs to Kohta Hirano - who is not me.

**Playtime**

After the fun of the sparring match with Alucard, the new girl made her way to her room. Her room was fairly small with just a double bed, a desk, a full length mirror, a wardrobe and a bathroom.

"All the basic essentials" she commented.

Only after taking in her appearance in the mirror did she realise her shoulder was bleeding still, and badly.

"At least it's not dripped all over the nice carpet" She said, chuckling. "But it should be healing, oh wait. Damn. Guess it's off to find some first aid kit or something."

Shrugging her shoulders she went back out her room, only to collide into something.

"Can I help you? Or do you just enjoy lurking outside people's doors."

Without waiting for a reply she side-stepped Alucard and said "You don't need to answer, I think we both know the answer to that" She stuck her tongue out again.

Grinning he replied "Are you always this cheeky to strangers or do you _like_ me?" His grin changed into something more suggestive as he stalked towards her slowly.

She didn't back up a step. "Well I can always be in a bad mood if you like. But I think you prefer me being cheeky." She smirked.

Ignoring her comment, he removed the remaining distance between them and bent down to her until the faces were close enough for their lips to almost touch. Her eyes closed slightly as Alucard's vampire influence made her mind hazy.

"Perhaps I can save you some time, and clean your wound for you. It was my fault after all." He whispered, smirking slightly at her reaction to his power.

No point in completely controlling her, he thought, that wouldn't be any fun. He grinned inwardly. I want her to know exactly what's going on, but be influential enough to get what I want.

The new girl stuttered and tried to form sentences several times before she gave up, closed her eyes and just nodded her head in response. He grinned triumphantly at her reaction. I never thought it would be that easy, I guess she isn't as powerful as she appears to be, Alucard thought.

He leaned into her shoulder and started lapping up her blood slowly; savouring the taste and the chance to have a warm, live meal for a change. After cleaning the wound he inflicted, he began sucking on cut slightly, drawing more blood out.

Absolutely delicious. I wonder what she is though? not human, but not vampire, he wondered.

The new girl was in a daze from Alucard's power and because of the strange sensation of him cleaning her injury. I wonder if it feels better from a vampire bite, she thought vaguely. This was her last thought before she felt him enter her mind.

It was like a dark presence at the back of her mind, gently probing her thoughts, but then it moved to her memories, more specifically, information about her. However, what Alucard didn't expect was the trick up her sleeve.

The moment he was near the important information she kept stored away, where no one could get to it, her trap activated. Her mind and his were drawn into the area he was looking at. Although now, they both had "bodies" and were stood facing one another – in her mind.

"Interesting." Was all Alucard said at this new turn of events.

"Like it?" she said. "Your presence and mine were forced into something like bodies. It's a trick I keep for people who try to invade areas of my mind I want to keep secret"

"But what is the point? I can see the door behind you which obviously leads to the information you want kept secret." Alucard questioned.

"Well we can fight for it or you can leave my mind."

"There is a third option."

"No there isn't"

"Yes there is. Show me the information. You know you want to, I can sense it. We're inside you're mind, there is nowhere for you to hide your emotions from me." He grinned.

She made a noise that sounded like "hmpf" and crossed her arms. After a few moments she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I suppose it'll save time trying to explain it to you later."

He grinned as they both walked towards the door. She opened it and walked through and closed the door behind him. The minute the door was closed their "bodies" disappeared and many different images flashed before Alucard, he couldn't see them very clearly – there were too many – but the information was being absorbed by his mind.

After he had everything he wanted, he withdrew from her mind and from her, so they were stood a foot apart. He couldn't recall any of the images now – they weren't his memories - but he knew the information he wanted.

"And the plot thickens" Alucard said, and they both chuckled, the girl slightly more weakly.

"I guess I lost a bit too much blood"

Her vision began to get a bit foggy as she stumbled slightly. Alucard kept her upright and helped her to her bed.

"Get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow evening. Good night, pleasant dreams."


	4. Death, Welcomes and Stuff

AN: Well, here you go kiddies! This chapter wrote itself, it didn't go where I was aiming for, but it's good, yay! It's got a nice little cliffie at the end too Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own the new girl, nothing else... not even the plot - it owns itself - and Kohta Hirano owns Hellsing and all the cool characters in it. I'm just borrowing them for my own sick amusement

**Death, Welcomes… Stuff**

"Oh how original. Blackness." The girl looked around. "Great. Well I guess I should try and find a light switch or something." She started walking forward.

Suddenly the room changed from pitch black to a blinding white colour. The girl raised her arm to shield her eyes and took a step back, momentarily stunned.

"Careful what you wish for, eh?" she muttered to herself.

When her eyes had adjusted to the change in brightness, she moved her arm down and glanced around curiously. A small red dot was in the top corner of the empty white room. As she stared at it, it started to lengthen. It grew to be a long thin line across all four walls of the room.

"What the hell? Wait… is that blood?" she stared at the line, frowning slightly.

Blood started to seep out of the wall – lots of blood. It pooled into the room, until it was up to her waist. She stared, transfixed at it.

Bang.

She heard to shot before she felt it. She spun round, ready to tear her attacker to pieces.

Alucard?!

She tried to say it, but realised that she couldn't. Looking down, she saw a massive hole in her chest, blood seeping into her clothes and dripping out of her mouth.

As she started to fall back in wonder she jerked upwards.

"What the fuck was _that_?" she demanded, gasping for breath. "I've never had such a vivid nightmare before."

Having gotten her breath back, she leaned over to look at the clock on her bedside table. She whined.

"10am? I need more sleep. But I suppose Hellsing will wanna see me this morning."

Groaning and muttering incoherent words, she crawled out of her bed and slowly began to dress.

"Stuff trying to impress Hellsing now, I may as well wear whatever. If she doesn't like it tough luck for her." She mumbled.

Having successfully – and amazingly, she thought – managed to dress, she sat down at her desk. She began to apply some dark eye make-up.

"Gorgeous"

"Damn right." She looked around. "You can come out now. I won't bite." She flashed a cheeky smirk.

Her mirror went black and red eyes appeared. They would have been smirking at her if they could.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice trick. Now get your butt out of there, you need to show me where Hellsing is."

Some black tendrils reached out and wrapped around her arm.

"What the hell? Let go" She growled. Her only response was the tendrils beginning to pull her into the mirror. She growled louder, but it did her no good.

She felt the most curious sensation before she felt falling. Then very suddenly, she made harsh contact with the floor.

"Damn vampire, I'll have his head for that." She snarled.

_I'm sure you could try_. He answered in her mind.

Ignoring him, she stood up and brushed herself off. She turned to Sir Hellsing finally.

"I would apologise, but it was Alucard's fault." She said cheerfully.

Sir Hellsing smirked. "Understandable."

Sir Hellsing took a moment to take in the other girl's appearance. She looks physically in shape – she thought – but her outfit is not appropriate. I'm glad I had a uniform prepared for her.

Noticing the girl's bored expression, she began.

"Seeing as how you are now a part of this organisation, you will need to be informed of 'every day life' here.

You will be assigned to a squad, and you will work and train with them at organised times. For information about missions and other things, you will speak to your squad leader. Understand?"

The girl nodded, looking slightly peeved.

"You will be allowed to 'live' in your current room, seeing as the troops quarters are shared rooms."

The girl looked slightly pleased, but said nothing.

"You will also be given a uniform to wear. It will be in the style of Captain Victoria's."

She growled, lowly "No way. I'm not wearing some slut outfit."

Sir Integra frowned. "You will do as you're told."

The girl marched forward and leant forward, her hands on the edge of Sir Hellsing's desk. "Make me."

Sir Integra matched her glare with her hard blue eyes. "Gladly."

"Alucard." He appeared.

"Yes, my master?" He was grinning.

"Please escort are newest member to a certain room in the basement. You know which one." Her look was hard, cold and unyielding.

He bowed, still grinning.

Before she had a chance to react, a dark portal opened up beneath her. She would have fallen in if she hadn't turned into mist at the last second. She glided – as mist- towards to door, and changed into her human form again.

"You cannot escape me." Alucard smirked, one fang overlapping his lower lip.

"Just watch me" She argued defiantly.

She turned, about to run through the door – whether it was open or not – but all she saw was blackness and many red eyes.

So, she turned again and ran towards one of the windows on the wall behind Sir Hellsing.

She was level with the desk when she was forced to stop.

"Get those stupid tentacle things off me" She snarled. She tried to struggle against them, making them wrap further up her legs.

He continued to smirk at her futile attempts. "Why not turn into mist again? Hmm?"

She growled at him and struggled more. The reward for her efforts was his mocking laughter and the grasp of more dark tendrils.

"Still too weak?" He grinned "Maybe I did take too much blood… But never mind. You'll live" He laughed darkly, pulling her into blackness.

For awhile all she could see was blackness. Then she heard footsteps.

"Where the fuck am I?!" She shouted.

"I would be more polite if I were in your position." It was the cold voice of Sir Hellsing. After a moment of silence she said: "You are in a cell. There is no way you can escape it. You will remain there until you are fit to become part of this organisation."

"And if that's never?" she asked darkly

"Then you can stay in there until you rot." Footsteps were heard, moving away.

They stopped and she heard, faintly: "Welcome to the Hellsing Organisation."


	5. Solitary Confinement

AN: Hellooooo people. I was gonna wait a few days before uploading this, just to see if I would get more reviews XD But I'm nice... relatively... lol. Enjoy. I'm writing the next chapter as I type, lol, it should be out tomorrow... wow. Surely I deserve more **reviews** for that? **hint hint**... : P

Disclaimer: If it was mine, would I be writing a story on a FANFICTION site? The new girl and other OCs are mine though, so hands off em bitches : P

**Solitary Confinement**

"Okay, I'm bored now…" the girl said after about 2 hours of sitting still in a corner of her new accommodations.

"And my ass hurts… not that anyone cares… not that anyone can hear me… I'm talking to myself…wow…insanity anyone?" she snickered.

"I s'pose I should start to think." She mumbled to herself

"I'm stuck in a cell. No food, no water, no nothing except a shit load of concrete bricks in all directions. Maybe now would be a good time to panic?"

She started screaming long and loud. She stopped and listened. No sounds could be heard. No running footsteps, nothing.

"So much for that plan."

She got up and started pacing. Talking to herself as she did.

"I could always try smashing the walls in. But there's no telling which wall to smash or where it would lead. But I s'pose anywhere is better than here right now… But then again… the walls might be too thick even for me to smash through… I s'pose there's only one way to find out."

She randomly chose a wall and stepped as far away from it as she could. Raising her right fist to the level of her eyes, she ran at her target. She shouted and while doing so, summoning up every last drop of physical power she could.

She stood, with her fist still raised staring at the wall, willing it to crumble from the strength of her devastating attack.

Nothing happened.

"My attack should've at least cracked it… at least a little bit… it's not _that _thick."

"I s'pose there's always another idea… have a mental breakdown." She laughed weakly. She sighed. She sunk to the floor, brought her knees towards her chest and leant her forehead against them.

She stayed in that position for some time. Maybe hours, she never had a good sense of time. She suddenly rose to her feet.

"Right, now what shall I try? I've panicked." she started counting off her fingers "- I've tried brute strength, I've had a mental breakdown. I could try magic, but that won't help… I could always learn to take orders from Hellsing… but it's not even been a day, I can't let her win so easily… but is it losing? Isn't it being practical? Well it is, but Hellsing will see it as me giving up."

She growled. "I _never_ give in"

She settled down in a corner, getting as comfortable as she could. She was going to be there for some time.

Time passed. She didn't keep track. She drifted in and out of sleep and nightmares. She never moved.

After 3 weeks in her cell, she heard voices… and footsteps. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

It can't be, she thought. She had long since lost her voice and ability to move.

There were several pairs of footsteps, all of which stopped near – where she assumed – the wall to her call was.

"You've got to let her out." The familiar voice said. "She's been in there for 3 weeks. It'll be a wonder she's still alive!"

"Calm down." That was Alucard's voice. "She's not human. I daresay she's changed since you last saw her."

"She may be a bit worse for wear, but she'll be alive." That was Sir Hellsing.

"I don't care what you say about her. Let her out" the last part was growled.

"No." Sir Integra replied. "She'll try to escape if we free her."

"Not necessarily Master. She's very weak now. I doubt she can even walk, never mind try and escape. Besides" he grinned "I caught her last time. I could do so again if the occasion called for it."

"You look too pleased about that." The familiar voice muttered.

"Fine then. Stop arguing. Alucard, take her to this cell here. Make sure she doesn't escape, but do not harm her more than necessary. Understand?"

"Yes, my master."

The girl then heard two pairs of footsteps walking to her left, and a creak of a heavy door being opened. But not sounds of groaning from the person opening it. It must've been Alucard, she thought.

Through half-closed eyes, she saw Alucard emerge from one of his trademark, inky, black portals. He didn't say a word. Smirking slightly at her appearance, he walked towards her and cleverly managed to uncurl her from her huddled position and carry her with one arm under her knees and one behind her back, into the wall to her left, into the cell where the familiar voice and Sir Hellsing awaited her.

(AN: I was going to stop here, but I knew that would be cruel, and I wanna write more, lol. Yes this note is being added while I'm writing the chapter…So who's glad I didn't stop here : P)

When Alucard arrived, the owner of the familiar voice gasped, and then growled.

"Look at her!" he gestured to her angrily "How could you let her get like this? She looks a mess."

He walked over to Alucard and the girl.

"Can you hear me?" he asked her. She nodded slightly

"Promise me you'll not run or fight or do anything stupid after we heal you up. If you don't you're gonna end up back in that cell. Swear to me."

A dark look passed through her eyes, but she nodded weakly.

He looked at Sir Hellsing. She nodded.

"But she's your responsibility. If she even _attempts_ escape, your punishment will be worse than hers."

He nodded to her and followed Alucard through an inky black portal into a spare bedroom on one of the upper floors.

Alucard laid the girl onto the bed, never taking his eyes off her.

"So what now Alucard? What can we do to help her?" he asked quietly.

"I need to test something first." He replied quietly.

As the owner of the familiar voice looked at him, puzzled, he leant forward over the girl, his fangs bared.

The boy grabbed his arm quickly and pulled. "What the hell are you doing?! She's dying and all you can think of is a warm meal?!"

Alucard replied without even turning his head. "Calm down Seth. I won't hurt her, and I'll explain everything when she is able to pay attention. Besides, she isn't dying."


	6. The Obedience of Sleeping Beauty

**AN: **Sorry this took so long to do, but my college work amounted from nothing to a shit load in a few days. I hate art (is grumbling) Anyway! Here is the long awaited update! It's longer than the other chapters - that's my way of making it up to you (at least a little bit). I hope you like this, I do... sort of...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Hellsing. Nothing at all. It all belongs to Kohta Hirano and some other lucky buggers. They are not me. Only the still un-named "new girl" and Seth belong to me.

**The Obedience of Sleeping Beauty**

"What do you mean?" Seth had given up arguing with Alucard, after all, he was usually right about these things.

"Everything shall be explained in due time. For now, trust me." He grinned. But it wasn't his usual, slightly psychotic grin, it was a look that commanded trust with all the reasons included – no human could manage it, and not many humans could see it.

Alucard kept his gaze locked with Seth's for a few moments after Seth had nodded in agreement. Then slowly, he bent his he to the girl's neck, and bit down as softly as he could while still breaking the skin.

Her eyes fluttered slightly and she unconsciously titled her head further for him. Seth chuckled at her reaction.

"Only she could react like that - even in unconsciousness." He then pretended not to see the look Alucard was giving him.

After a few more mouthfuls of blood, Alucard pulled away, reluctantly, healing the cut as he did so.

"It is as I thought." He said, not looking away from the girl. "Later." He said, predicting the onslaught of questions Seth was waiting to unleash on him.

"She needs healing. Questions will have to wait."

He pulled back the sleeves of his long red coat, black jacket and white shirt. Using his fangs, he sliced open his wrist and fed the girl some of his blood – only a few mouthfuls.

As he moved his wrist away, the girl whimpered in disappointment. Alucard and Seth both chuckled, both recalling the same thing.

"We should leave her now. My blood will need time to heal her. And she needs all the rest she can get."

With that last comment, both Alucard and Seth left the girl to her dreams…

All she could see was the blackness of unconsciousness. Although she welcomed a change from the nightmares of her cell, she would've preferred something a little more interesting.

Suddenly she could feel energy rushing through her body.

"It tastes like blood. It must be Alucard." She smirked, savouring the taste, moaning in displeasure when the source was removed.

She blinked as an image flashed across her vision. Then another. And another. The flashes came faster and brighter, becoming more and more vivid. She collapsed from the assault of images and drowned in them.

An eternity later, she awoke.

"And sleeping beauty awakens." The voice chuckled.

She groaned in response and tried to sit up, but found she didn't have the strength to.

"Why am I so weak?" she mumbled, not trusting her voice to cope with a louder volume at the moment.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you have been asleep for the past 2 days."

"I what?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she said in outrage, trying again, in vain, to sit up on the bed she was currently lay spread-eagled on.

"Because I told them not to. You needed that time to rest and heal yourself after that ordeal in your cell."

She shuddered. "I wish people would stop calling it 'my' cell."

A short silence passed in which she spent trying her best to sit up. After a few more attempts and failures, she dropped back onto the bed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no need to help me, just sit there grinning at me why don't you." She said sarcastically.

Alucard chuckled and rose from his chair a few feet away from the end of the bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her up with ease.

"Happy now?" he questioned, still grinning.

She shuffled forward slightly so she could rest her head against his right shoulder.

"I'm hungry." She replied, slightly unfocussed. "But not for food… What did you do to me?"

He chuckled yet again. "No temper tantrum?" She shook her head. He smirked.

"I gave you my blood to heal you and because you'll need it to survive for the next few months."

"I'll take your word for it. I've not got enough energy to care at the moment."

A few moments passed.

"So am I getting fed or what?" she said, smirking slightly.

"I see your stay in that cell hasn't affected your personality."

She smirked more before letting her eyelids drop close. She didn't have energy or focus to speak anymore. Hungry… was all she could think of.

Alucard raised her chin slightly with his finger so he could get a better look at her. Definitely a lot better, he thought, no signs of mental trauma either, but there is a possibility.

He then noticed a shift in her eyes. They were dark blue, not the usual brown. He looked into them for a moment longer and saw them glow a brighter blue in the centre, only slightly, but it was still strange.

As he removed his finger from under her chin she moved a grabbed the end of his finger in her teeth. He chuckled.

"Very hungry?" he received no reply. "Well you won't get much blood like that. I'm wearing gloves and those teeth are not fangs." He smirked and moved his finger.

"This is wear your fangs will be." He tapped one of her canine teeth and she growled.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her, trying to bite his wrist. He easily pulled back and out of her grasp.

"Tsk tsk." He mocked, shaking the same finger at her "I didn't say you could have any."

He phased through the floor as she dived towards him. He heard a thump as she hit the floor.

Maybe I shouldn't tease her so much, he thought absentmindedly, she doesn't seem to have much self control left.

After her had left, she was going still almost mad with hunger, but it was lessened slightly without the temptation of his blood in the room. Nevertheless, she was getting hungrier and losing her self control rapidly.

She took a few deep breaths, still sprawled on the floor where she had dived at Alucard. She managed to regain a small amount of control, just enough for her to think clearly again.

"Okay," she said to herself. "I need blood and I'm not getting any. I seem to need it more and more as time goes on. Conclusion: I need blood. Now. I could go and find Hellsing's supplies of medical blood, but chances are I may run into someone and I'll most likely end up attacking them…so I guess I'm waiting here 'til Alucard comes back" she pouted while climbing back onto the bed.

It felt like it had been forever since she had last seen Alucard, but there he was… she thought. After being deprived of blood for so long she had starting hallucinating. She couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Still not had a temper tantrum yet?" he mocked "I thought you would have destroyed the room by now at least."

He walked up to her and looked at her again and frowned. "I shouldn't have left you for so long, you're very weak." He paused, waiting for a response, but he got none. "Well maybe now you'll be easier to train" He smiled grimly.

Wasting no more time, he sat on the bed next to her a lifted her so she rested against his chest, with his right arm holding her so she didn't fall. Using his vampiric powers, he rolled down the sleeves of his long red coat, black jacket, and white shirt. He sliced his wrist open with his fangs and let her drink from him.

As soon as the first drop of his blood hit her tongue, she could think again, but not of anything besides his blood. After some mouthfuls she grabbed his wrist, so he couldn't take her meal from her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and a small smirk on his faced. He's so loving this, she thought.

She felt him beginning to pull his wrist away. Away from her. Taking away what she wanted so badly. She growled and held on tighter, still drinking.

He chuckled and wrenched his wrist away quickly, ignoring her whine of protest.

"Now that you have your strength back, you will listen to what I tell you."

She pouted, "I want more." She made a grab for his wrist again, failing miserably.

"No. You will have no more until I say so. And I will only say so if you do as I say." For once he wasn't grinning or smirking. He was perfectly serious. She could feel the aura of authority he was radiating.

She stared at him, slightly dumbfounded. "Knowing you, you'll demand a shit load of ridiculous, embarrassing stuff for me to do."

His expression never changed. "If that is what I tell you to do, you will do it. Without complaint." He added extra force to the last part.

She openly gaped at him, stunned angrily. "And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?!" she argued loudly.

He ignored her and instead said "You may enter now Seth."

Seth opened the door and took a seat in the vacant chair at the end of the bed, looking from the angry girl sat on the bed, to the master vampire sat next to her, almost glaring at her.

"You really should do as he says." Seth said, speaking to the blood-deprived girl, who was currently half sulking, half gawping.

After a few attempts at questions, all she managed to blurt out was "What the fuck?"

Alucard pulled a face. "Don't use such disgusting language. It's unbecoming."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes your majesty." She replied in a mocking tone.

Seth chuckled. "He is – you know that as well was I do." His tone changed back to serious again.

"I take it you're wondering what I'm doing here."

She nodded mutely.

"I'm Alucard's newest fledgling. I have been for about 6 months now."

"So that's your excuse then?" she replied coldly, glaring at the floor.

"What? What, exactly do I need an excuse for?" He was slightly angry – she doesn't seem to realise I didn't have to tell her anything, he thought heatedly.

"You know what for!" she glared, eyes blazing blue in the centre. "You left! You up and left without a trace! No word, no nothing! You just waltz on in here and expect me to accept your excuse like nothing happened?!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow. She looks like she's trying not to cry, he thought.

Seth noticed the same thing, glaring back at her, his eyes flaring red slightly.

"This isn't about you – it never was. We were never together, we were only friends. I knew that you liked me, I found out a few days before I left. My leaving wasn't exactly optional – it's complicated, I'll tell you sometime. When you're calmer."

He paused and took the time to stare at her long and hard. His eyes were no longer glowing and he was speaking in a steady, hard voice.

"It wasn't my fault and there weren't many other options for me. My leaving was spontaneous – and necessary. It had nothing to do with you."

His tone changed.

"So stop being so offended and stop taking it personally! Just grow up. You're a member of Hellsing now; you'll have to learn to live with what happened."

He locked his calm, stern gaze with her fierce look.

She stared at him, still glaring.

"Get out." She said lowly.

"Both of you." She glared at Alucard as well.

Seth's expression changed into a dark smirk. She glared harder. Alucard rose from his position next to her on the bed and stood up, towering over her.

She looked at his face and noticed his eyes – shit, she thought.

When Alucard spoke, his tone was dangerous.

"You try to order me? I think not. You, girl-" he grabbed her neck "-are much too cheeky for your own good. You need to learn that I am in charge of you. You will do as I say, when I say it.

I was going to inform you, calmly, of your current situation – but you have forced me to follow a different route." He glared. "You are now – in a sense – my fledgling. That makes me your master. You will do as I tell you – no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing. You can and will not order me. Ever." He emphasised the last word with a particularly scary flash of his dark red eyes.

He released her from his hold, telling her she will remain in her room until he told her otherwise. He then left with Seth. He didn't need to add anything more, she had learned her lesson, and she would behave – for now.


	7. Bite Me

**AN:** Here's a short update. I can't believe it's already been a week since my last update... wow. Time flies when you have lots of college work (sigh) I'm writing the next chapter right now, so it should be done in a couple of days, or maybe even by tomorrow... I wish... Anyway! Enjoy! Please review! how can I improve if you don't tell me what's bad...?

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing isn't mine... blah blah blah... Seth and the bitchy little new girl (who is still nameless!) are mine, so don't steal it!

**Bite Me**

Waking up slowly and slightly disorientated, she rolled over to look at the clock beside her bed.

"5pm? Wow that's late, even for me." She looked at her window. "Getting dark too. I guess Alucard and Seth will be getting up soon." She said Seth's name with a slightly colder tone.

She crawled off the bed and to a wardrobe in the corner of her room.

"What? No clothes?" She sighed "What am I supposed to wear? I already slept in the only outfit I've got. Shit fuck."

She heard a disembodied reply. "I thought I told you not to swear."

"Technically you said it was unbecoming, not that you wanted me to stop."

Alucard appeared behind her. "Then I shall make myself clear. Do. Not. Swear." He emphasised each word.

Surprisingly, she agreed. Without complaint, like he told her yesterday.

"I surprised you obey me so easily. I expected at least some resistance." He looked at her curiously.

She chuckled slightly, and replied "I'm rebellious Alucard, not stupid. I don't wanna be on the receiving end of your wrath – even if you can't kill me."

He smirked at the last part of her reply. "What makes you think that?"

She smirked back. "'Cause shifters are as immortal as you are." She grinned proudly.

Alucard's smirked became slightly darker as he took a step towards her. Luckily for her she already had the wardrobe behind her, so her ego didn't have to suffer her trying to retreat.

"That is where you are wrong. Until shifters have been trained, it is possible to kill them – although tricky unless you know how." He grinned nastily.

She lowered her gaze in defeat and started glaring at the floor.

He smirked triumphantly at her reaction.

"You're quite submissive aren't you?" He raised her chin so she looked him in the eye.

She glared at him. "For now. When I'm fully trained I'm not gonna be so obedient." She flashed him one of her own nasty smirks.

He leaned close to her. "Good. I would hate for you to be boring."

Before she had a chance to reply, he went and sat in the chair situated near the bed, gesturing for her to sit down. She did so, on the bed.

"I believe it would be better to start training you after you have been informed of everything there is to know about shifters."

He held up his hand to stop her interruption.

"Contrary to what you think, you don't know everything. I have trained only one other shifter, but I am well informed about them.

Firstly, every shifter, no matter what type, needs to be trained. Each type or species of shifter needs a different type of training. Being a vampire myself, I can only train vampire-type shifters.

After a shifter has been trained, they have to 'live out' their time in the world they're in. Every time a shifter enters a new world, they have an event of some kind that they need to be a part of.

For example: you're here in my world. I believe it's named after my master; it's called the 'Hellsing' world. You were sent here for me to train you. Obviously your creator decided I would be the best candidate to train you."

He grinned, and then began talking again before she could interrupt and try to insult him.

"Now, you being in the world of Hellsing means that something important is going to happen. Shifters are always sent to worlds that they know enough about to survive in, and are sent to a time period when something interesting or a large event is about to take place. Before you ask: no, I don't know what it is.

When a shifter has 'lived out' this interesting time they are free to shift to another world. Although, only very powerful shifters can choose when and where they shift to. But you will know a few days or so before the portal opens – this will give you time to make any preparations before you leave.

And that is all you should need to know about shifters."

She rolled her eyes before replying. "So what's my training gonna be?"

He grinned in amusement. "I think we should start with pronunciation lessons. Your expressions are so common."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Bite me." She froze. 'Bite me' was her trademark phrase and she usually said it without thinking. Shit, she thought, I guess I literally did ask for it this time.

He smirked and chuckled darkly but declined her offer. "You need your strength for your training."

She almost died of relief.

"So seriously then, what training are you gonna-_going to- _give me."

He nodded approvingly at her correction.

"We'll start with physical skills first. You'll learn shooting and hand-to-hand combat."

Her mouth opened into an 'O' shape, before she shouted "Woohoo!"

****

**AN: **Important: The idea for a shifter isnt mine! I used the idea of someone else and modified it. That someone else is " kikASSbabe " on Quizilla.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello to anyone still reading this!

I only recently remembered I even have this… creation. (I got reminded of it because someone added it to their favourite list. Thank you by the way!)  
So, seeing as I'm now much older and wiser, I've realised how terrible this thing is! I can't believe this thing is 5 years old! So I'm re-writing it! After I've got the first chapter written, I'll get rid of the current chapters and upload the new one.

Sounds like a plan, eh?

Stay tuned kids ;)


End file.
